english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (510 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (443 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (393 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (376 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (371 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (336 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (333 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (324 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (323 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (316 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (307 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (290 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (279 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (271 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (269 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (265 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (261 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (258 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (257 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (257 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (253 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (253 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (251 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (249 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (249 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (249 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (246 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (244 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (242 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (236 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (234 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (233 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (232 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (230 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (228 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (226 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (224 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (224 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (221 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (220 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (220 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (217 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (214 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (208 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (208 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (208 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (207 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (205 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (201 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (200 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (199 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (198 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (197 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (196 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (196 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (194 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (193 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (189 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (186 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (185 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (185 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (185 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (184 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (182 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (180 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (179 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (178 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (178 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (177 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (176 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (168 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (168 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (166 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (166 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (165 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (162 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (162 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (162 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (160 VA titles) (American) † #Trina Nishimura (160 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (159 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (156 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (154 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (154 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (153 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (153 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (150 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (150 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (144 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (144 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (144 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (142 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (142 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (140 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (140 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (139 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (138 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (133 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (132 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (130 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia